Harry Potter:Back in Time
by Airman Link
Summary: harry goes back in time to prevent his loved ones from dying.
1. Chapter 1

PREVIEW

The war was finally over and lord voldemort was gone forever, everyone currently celebrating except for a certain boy with round glasses. Harry Potter sat alone by the lake in deep thought about everything that happened in his young life and all the people who died for him. He pictured Remus, Tonks, and Sirius sitting in the kitchen of grimmauld place laughing and enjoying life, his eyes suddenly filled with tears but he didn't wipe them away. All of a sudden he looked up at the sky with a determined expression then quicky ran back up to the half destroyed castle. Once there, he enters the headmaster's office and digs through the desk until he found what he was looking for, a time turner.

" I won't let them die this time!"


	2. Lily and James Potter part 1

Time finally stopped and Harry looked around to find himself standing in a cemetery . He felt as if he knew this place so when he he saw the sign near a house reading Godric's Hollow, which confirmed his suspicion.

"I wonder what the date is?" Harry wondered as he walked through the graveyard and followed the path to his parent's destroyed house.

He gasped loudly when he saw his house like new as if Voldemort hadn't touched it yet. Out of curiosity, he slowly walked up to the door and touched it not knowing that inside, alarms were going off alerting the occupants inside.

INSIDE THE HOUSE:

James and Lily Potter were sitting on the couch in the living room holding each other close when one of their spells went off alerting them that someone was near the house.

"Do you think it's a DeathEater James?"

"Stay here with your wand out." He ordered as he held out his wand with his right hand while walking towards the door.

He counted to three then roughly opened the door and pointed his wand directly at the person's face.

"Who are you and how did you find us?"

Harry instantly held up his hands in the air while James stared at him. "I… I'm not here to hur…"

Harry didn't finish his sentence because a few seconds later he was thrown backwards on the snow as he started losing Consciousness.

"James! Why did you do that?"

"He could be a young DeathEater who was trying to gain our trust."

Lily, with the help of James, carried the boy inside and carefully placed him on the couch then the both of them headed straight to the kitchen to have a chat.

**5 minutes later:**

James once again re-entered the living room heading straight towards the still unconscious boy and stood over him, he then dug through the pockets and found a folded up picture that looked like new.


	3. Lily and James Potter part 2

**He slowly and carefully unfolded it to find a picture of himself, lily, and baby harry waving at the camera. **

** "What the bloody hell!"**

**The reason he was freaking out was because that same photo was take just a week ago. Later that afternoon, Harry was bound **

**with rope as he was sitting on the sofa. Lily and James were currently watching the boy from the kitchen doorway. All of a **

**sudden, the floo roared to life and a twenty year old man stumbled out of the fire, with his clothes covered in soot.**

** "Lily, James!"**

** "In the kitchen Sirius!"**

**As he walked towards the kitchen, he noticed that they had company. A knock on the door caused James to stand up while taking **

**out his wand, he then quickly ran to the door with determination. Remus entered the house with a huge grin on his face. He was **

**holding a happy, one year old boy with jet black hair and green eyes. While they were in the kitchen, baby Harry sensed another **

**person in the house, so he quickly wiggled around in his uncle's arms until he was placed on the ground. The small child waddled **

**through the door and into the living room, where he stared at the stranger. **

** 'Shit! Please don't recognize me.' Harry thought as his younger self started walking towards him. **

**Little Harry had no trouble climbing onto the couch , even though he was small. The first thing older Harry noticed, was that the **

**rope, tying him up minutes ago, was on the floor. His younger self just performed accidental magic, causing him to smile. Little **

**Harry slowly and carefully crawled onto his older self's lap and cuddled up to his chest. A huge yawn escaped from his mouth **

**while he started rubbing his eyes from tiredness. He was dressed in a blue colored onesie with designs of a black dog, Harry had **

**a funny feeling that Sirius was the one who bought him that. In the meantime, little Harry had laid his head against the **

**stranger's chest and contently fell asleep. **


End file.
